


Fulfilled and Satisfied

by malec_all_the_way



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Shum Jr, Cheating, Couch Sex, Gay, Harry Shum Jr - Freeform, Homosexuality, M/M, Matthew Daddario - Freeform, On Set, Romance, Secret Sex, Top Matthew Daddario, Trailer, real life people - Freeform, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_all_the_way/pseuds/malec_all_the_way
Summary: Two co-stars, hiding their true intentions and feelings for each other, until one of them finally breaks the ice.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. 2/1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I’ve been lurking on this platform for some while now, and I got inspired by a lot of pieces here, so I decided to create my own! Just a reminder: this is a FICTION, I don’t have any other intentions than to have fun as a writer and provide fun for the readers. English in not my first language, so please ignore my mistakes! Feel free to leave a comment, and enjoy xx

It had been a very long day of constant rehearsing and shooting for the entire cast. After they’ve finally finished, Matt decided to have dinner alone in his trailer, since he wanted to read tomorrow’s script in complete silence, without everyone around him shouting and giving out commands and advices.  
Secretly, he was hoping for more Malec scenes for the next day, since today’s one innocent long-peck was highly unsatisfying for the man. After shooting a complete season, Matt had no problem admitting to himself and accepting his own, growing feelings towards to his cast member, but he of course knew that he couldn’t do this to Esther, nor to Shelby. Those two women were the main reasons why he was hiding his true thoughts and desires, and he hardly ever even let his mind wonder off to this topic, since it was just painful for him to realize everytime that him and Harry, Harry and him - it will never be a thing. No matter how much he was craving the other. Besides, his co-star was most likely straight like a ruler, and from the outside, it seemed like he was madly in love with his wife, although Matt was certain that Harry did enjoy their scenes together - but that was most likely because of the ship, not because of him.  
He turned the page, little salty from these thoughts still, but his eyes automatically lit up as he read Alec’s and Magnus’ names - and then once again, he sighed on a disappointed way when no kissing was mentioned. Lately, he has been secretly out of character during those kind of scenes, since he just wanted to be Matthew Daddario, kissing Harry Shum Jr - or, at least kissing Magnus, since he was completely aware that the other wasn’t slipping out of his role during their more heated moments. Matt knew that this thing of his was disrespectful and very unprofessional, but he always calmed himself down by thinking that they wouldn’t ever go further than a few kisses, so he might as well just enjoy those, or than a possible intro to a juicy scene, where Alec would undress Magnus and kiss him with tongue...  
Matt shook his head in confusion as he wasn’t sure how did that thought enter his mind out of nowhere, but then he read the last row of the script again. ‘Alec undresses Magnus, and kisses him with tongue.’ It was right there on the paper, the black words screaming from the white background.  
His heart automatically beated faster as his eyes jumped to the beginning again, and read all the words throughly, imagining how would he do it tomorrow exactly. He would take Harry’s - no, no, Magnus’... - shirt, and lift it up gently, revealing the toned, perfect skin underneath... his fingers would definitely go wild and explore the muscles, every inch of his body...  
His silent daydreaming got cut off by his phone suddenly buzzing next to him on the table, which meant he got a message. Matt had to blink a few times to get the rather kinky images out of his head before he lifted his device and looked at the message, his eyes suddenly widening.  
•Harry: You’ve got the script?

Matt was of course quick to reply - the autocorrect surely had a lot of work to do with his answer, since the man’s fingers were a little unstable still from the excitement that suddenly attacked him.  
•Matt: Yeah, I’m on page seven, u?  
•Harry: I just got through our scene. Wanna rehearsh the beginning of it? 

Matt was quite shocked as he was staring at the text - Harry always wanted to rehearsh everything, that’s not something he was surprised about, but he asked to act out even this one too...? But then he soon realised what the other meant - only the conversation between Alec and Magnus, before the characters would... get it on. Matt sighed as he began to write his reply.  
•Matt: Sure thing, come over to my trailer. 

The man quickly threw his phone back on the table as he stood up to put a few things in order - he didn’t want to invite Harry over to his place while it’s all unorganized and messy. Time flew by, and a few minutes later, he heard exactly two knocks on the door.  
“Come in!” He yelled, and then he quickly cleared his throat as he could hear pure excitement on his own voice.  
Harry indeed came in, all pretty and stylish as always, Matt thought to himself immediately. The older was wearing a beige sweater and tight jeans, revealing his carefully sculpted butt - the tall man had to seriously control himself to stop his gaze from exploring the other’s body and face.  
“Hey!” Harry greeted the other with a big, happy smile, which he was wearing most of the time. He walked in and put his shoes down next to the door, he was holding a copy of the script in his right hand. “So, Magnus and Alec are stepping up their game, huh? The fans will go crazy for sure.”  
“Most definitely. They will lose their mind” Matt nodded with a grin as he followed his guest to the living room-kind of place - since the whole trailer was really small, the owner didn’t really make a difference between the rooms, he sometimes slept on the couch or just hung out on his actual bed during the day.  
Soon enough, they settled down right in front of the couch, where they planned to rehearsh the conversation that would turn into something else later - it was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn’t go there, not if they are all alone. Or so did Matt think.  
“Alright, so here...” Harry looked down on his script about ten minutes later, when they had already acted out all of their verbal lines. Matt didn’t need to look at his own paper - he knew by heart what was coming.  
“Here, you come closer and put your hand on my waist.” He helped his co-star out automatically, and he couldn’t help but blush. They had rehearsed scenes before, obviously, but not in a rather small, heated trailer - even if they were at one of their places, the bits they ran through were mostly just conversations, usually angry ones, where Magnus and Alec were arguing about something.  
“Right.” Harry nodded, and waited for a few seconds before he stepped closer and gently placed his palm on Matt’s side, leaving the younger totally speechless. He didn’t expect him to continue the scene at all - he accidentally looked right into the other’s eyes, getting lost in the brown gaze immediately.  
Harry knew, saw how confused Matt was, but at that point, his fairly-well hidden emotions were coming to the surface with rapid speed, and this time, he didn’t feel like hiding them anymore. He was so beyond unsafisfied and frustrated from all of their scenes together - he felt like he needed to finish them, all of them for once and for all with his castmate, this beautiful, tall, manly but at the same time, adorable human being in front of him. It wasn’t about Magnus and Alec anymore. It was about them, their desire, because Harry was of course aware how Matthew was feeling - it was rather obvious for the older. That was exactly the reason why he had been holding himself back, because he knew damn well that the other actor wouldn’t ever refuse him.  
“What’s the next bit, Matt?” Harry asked with a quiet, patient voice as he was examining the man’s face, from a lot closer this time. Matt seemed to gather himself a little as he looked down at his script for conformation before he would speak, even though he clearly remembered what the next act was.  
“Kiss. A long peck, you... I mean, Magnus, he puts his hand on Alec’s neck, over the rune.” He couldn’t help but whisper, and even when he was not reading anymore, he kept his gaze on the paper, not looking up. He was a little unsure about what was coming - luckily, Harry seemed to be way more confident.  
The older carefully reached for Matt’s neck, and placed his long, thin fingers on the other’s cold skin. He put his weight on his toes to be able to capture the man’s lips with his own - despite what Matthew had just read out loud, he didn’t keep it on the level of a simple peck, not at all. He gave a gentle, but definitely ‘kiss’-kiss to Matt, kind of testing his reaction too, and he felt like his heart was about to leave his chest from pounding too hard.  
Matt was quite sure he was about to pass out when he finally tasted Harry’s lips. Not Magnus’ - Harry’s. He simply knew that it was him, it was them this time, and it was in fact, real. He couldn’t have been more shocked, his thoughts were racing, and his mind felt full of words but also empty at the same time as he did nothing else but kissing back.  
A few minutes passed when Harry finally decided to disconnect their lips. Matt, unlike how he usually would have reacted with anyone else, stayed silent this time as his gaze was once again captured by the other’s eyes. He didn’t feel the need of saying anything, and neither did Harry. They both knew what was going on, and they didn’t want to ruin it with unnecessary words or questions.  
They shared a rather intense eye contact before Harry turned his gaze downwards at his script again, and he cleared his throat, breaking the thick, overwhelmed, but definitely hot air around them.  
“So... you then wrap your arms around my neck, and let me push you towards to the bed.” He said on a husky tone, looking up at Matt with questioning eyes, clearly leaving the choice of continuing or stopping to the other.


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~“So... you then wrap your arms around my neck, and let me push you towards to the bed.” He said on a husky tone, looking up at Matt with questioning eyes, clearly leaving the choice of continuing or stopping to the other.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments below and ideas for other stories to write!

But oh boy, Matt was filled with way too many feelings to stop at that moment, regardless of the cheating’s thought heaving heavily on both men. He almost immediately put his arms on Harry’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss the other again, he let his desperate mouth bite and lick, and just when he thought he had gone too far, Harry finally woke up from his shock, and responded by - kissing back. They both unleashed their deepest intentions and let themselves free, free from all the pressure and denied needs. Soon enough, both scripts landed on the ground as their fingers were focusing on feeling the other’s body, and Matt indeed let Harry push him towards to the couch. They didn’t even realize how hard they were panting - they could only focus on their jeans getting too tight, their heartbeat fastening up, and even though both of their lips were becoming swollen and sensitive, they couldn’t stop kissing the hell out of each other.  
When Matt landed on his back, he immediately rolled over to be on top, and he could take support from both sides of the couch next to Harry’s head. He had never felt more impatient before - his mind was very foggy as one of his hands was already working on the other’s belt, sometimes ‘accidentally’ brushing his crotch area. Harry couldn’t help but let out a small whine, right into Matt’s mouth, since the two didn’t stop kissing for a second - feeling this little sound resonating on his lips, made the younger man’s dick twitch in his pants.  
“Get rid of it already...” Harry squeezed out between two violent making out-session, and he didn’t need to ask twice. Matt pulled his jeans and boxers down with a strong grip and confident movements, revealing his partner’s rock hard dick, which slapped against his lower tummy immediately as soon as it was finally freed. Harry didn’t waste any time either - he grabbed the other’s pants and took them off completely as well, leaving both men’s lower body totally bare. Matt chuckled with shiny eyes, clearly joyful as he let his hand explore the other’s naked thighs firmly, and he almost said something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he realized that words do not get a role here - this was all about touches, and actions, physical interraction... there was no place for being verbal. Whatever he intended to tell before had now turned into a drooly kiss on the side of Harry’s neck, which was clearly more appreciated than any other statement.  
A few more seconds of kissing, and Harry suddenly twitched in his whole body as he felt a curious finger around his hole - it wasn’t entering yet, it was more of an asking for permission-kind of touch. It made him lean back from Matt’s lips for some time to catch his breath, which was the perfect opportunity for the younger to take that same exact finger and suck on it quickly - he made sure it was wet enough before he placed it right back on Harry’s rim, drawing small circles like he had seen in porn videos before.  
“Is it okay?” He asked, whispering as his heated gaze was searching for the man’s eyes. His older partner bit down on his lip to hide his rather horny grin as he nodded, and quickly wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist to provide more access to his buttcrack for the other.  
The top planned to be gentle, but at the same time, he just wanted to be inside of this guy already - it was a tough challenge for him to push only one finger into the warmness at first, but he managed to do it, since he really didn’t intend to hurt Harry.  
One thing Matt had no clue about was that the older have had occasional experiences with males before, which he always just mentioned as the ‘college-era’, so the feeling of a finger stretching him was not completely unfamiliar. It simply felt great, the slight burn gave the man adrenaline as he locked Matt’s lips together with his own again.  
“More...” he whispered with closed eyes, and Matt almost forgot to breathe. This beautiful person, the man of his dreams was begging for more - and he was quite happy to give it to him immediately. When he pushed his second, drooly finger in, his dick slowly started to leak precum from the silky, soft feeling. He didn’t even dare to imagine what it will be like to actually fuck this tight ass, the pleasure will be unbelievable... this thought made him even more excited, more rushed as he was moving his fingers back and forth with a fast pace.  
It seemed like Harry’s and his mind were synchronized.  
“It’s enough, just do it... just fuck me already...” The man whispered with a needy tone, driving Matt absolutely crazy. Even though he was the top, it still felt like he was submissive under Harry, which he was certainly living for - he loved obeying to the other, especially if he was giving out perfect orders like the one above.  
When instead of the thick fingers, the head of Matt’s rather huge dick pressed against Harry’s entrance and eventually broke in, the older couldn’t hold back a loud moan - he was stretching like crazy, and the pain was almost unbearable. He couldn’t remember the last time he had something up in his ass, not even taking the size into consideration.  
“Are you...?” Matt whispered, a tiny bit of an uncertain tone was now clearly mixing with his voice which was otherwise filled with excitement only. He had never been with a male before, and even though he knew about the process itself, it was way different to actually be doing it to someone - it was his responsibility to make the other not suffer from pain and to enjoy sex for real.  
“I am, yes” Harry answered with faint voice, his legs were keeping Matt’s waist in a strong trap. “Move... please.”  
The politeness of that wish was not something the top could just ignore like that. He smirked as he nodded, slowly starting to rock his hip, eventually working his whole length inside of Harry when the other became wide enough to take it all in. The previous image he had of fucking the man was nowhere even near to what it actually felt like. He let out longer sighs and groans as his thrusts started to get more intense - he was becoming faster automatically by every passing second, and he felt like he was about to enter heaven itself.  
Harry started to get used to the decreasing pain, which resulted him quietly whimpering from pleasure as he positioned himself, so his dick was rubbing nicely against Matt’s hard abs as the other was moving on top of him. He relaxed all his muscles and accidentally whined out loud when his partner teased his sensitive prostate inside, almost making him cum at that moment.  
A few minutes of intense fucking, and Matt was already on the very edge - he had never got this close to his orgasm with Esther under such a short amount of time. His hips were going crazy, his long and hard thrusts were reaching such depth, it made him burry his face into Harry’s shoulder so the other would not hear his pathetically high pitched sounds.  
Harry came first - no wonder why, since his prostate was constantly hit, and his dick was also rubbed between his and Matt’s belly, putting a continous pressure on the sensitive glands. He shot his evidence of pleasure high up until his chest, his nails dug into the other’s white skin on both of his shoulders, leaving flaming red marks there, and his whole back arched while he let out a series of delightful moans. It had been a long time since he had such an orgasm.  
Harry’s ass clenching around his pulsing dick had pushed Matt over the edge real quick as well. He was way more noisy than the other while he filled his partner’s ass with his load, pushing in as deep as he could, so it would stay there for even longer. He could barely hold himself up from the intense and long orgasm he just had, so he decided to pull out and roll next to his co-star, despite the couch being designed for one person only.  
They were both staring at the ceiling while panting silently, trying to fight their smiles off. What they had just done, won’t ever be forgotten, and it will definitely have a massive impact on their personal - and maybe even public - life. But at that moment, neither Matthew or Harry could think of anything further than the very present - and when Matt shyly wrapped his arm around the other’s neck, who acceptingly turned towards to him and hugged his waist, giving a lazy kiss on his sharp jawline, they both knew they will never regret what had just happened.


End file.
